NCIS: Sosaria
by Jeremy Kelly
Summary: "Umm, Boss? What in the world is that thing?" "I don't know, Elf Lord. This is going to be a weird case"
1. Stranger from a strange land

Disclaimer: **I do not own Lord British, or NCIS**

"Give me your money, man or I will cut you." the man said as he looked at the sailor that he had cornered. "Look man, I am a dentist. I work at Bethesda Naval Hospital. I don't carry much money on me, okay. Here is what I have." As he handed over the bills that he had, he could tell that it wasn't enough. "35 bucks" the thief yelled as he reared back to knock the sailor out. At that moment, the two of them heard a whistling and the crackle of electricity. Suddenly, they both saw a black oval appear before them and saw a a man dressed in all green and the strangest blue creature appear from out of the oval.

"Marcus, where do you suppose we are? This does not look like the town of Yew." The creature merely growled and looked at the thief. It was then that the other man noticed the two men. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Can you tell me where in Sosaria I am. My Hiryu and I seemed to have gotten lost, and... " Suddenly, the thief started to run toward the strange man. "Marcus, stay." the man told his companion as he started to lunge at the thief. Then, the man pulled out a crooked sword and a silver shield. "Friend, you do not wish to attack me." he said as the thief continued to run toward him.

"Okay, maybe you do. Crap." Suddenly, without warning, he put his weapons away, and pulled out a battered looking lute, and started to play , the thief stopped in his tracks, and just stood there, gaping. "Now, drop the knife, please." the man said in a soothing voice and to the sailors surprise, the thief did just that. "Now, walk away from this place, and go to your home." As the sailor watched open mouthed, the thief started to walk away. As the sailor started to approach the pair, he heard growling coming from the blue creature, which looked like a giant bird.

"It is okay, friend. Unfortunately, my peacing can affect Marcus as well. He will not attack you." The sailor nervously approached the pair and asked, "What are you?" "My name is Michael Helmsley, and allow me to introduce Marcus, my constant companion. Tell me, what land is this." Confused, the sailor replied "What do you mean, land. It is the United States of America, on the planet Earth." "Did you say Earth? That is where our Lord British was from." Michael said as he looked around. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" the sailor asked. "No, thank you friend" Michael replied, "If you could direct me to the nearest moongate, I can go on from there." "What is a moongate?" the sailor asked as the two men and the bird started to walk away.

Michael and Marcus stopped in their tracks. "You do not have moongates?" he asked as he looked incredulously at the other man. "How do you get from one land to the next?" "Follow me and I will show you." the sailor said as he started to walk off. Michael followed, with Marcus on his heels.

**Authors Note: OK, the team will be appearing in here, starting with Chapter Two. Michael Helmsley is a character I created on an Ultima Online shard called Pandora and Marcus is his pet. Also, if you wish to know what a Hiryu looks like, check my profile.**


	2. What in the world is that?

**Disclaimer: So, I just bought NCIS for 2 bags of Skittles. Just thought I'd let everyone know... hahahahaha okay could not say that with a straight face.**

Chapter II

"Probie!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hissed to teammate Timothy McGee."Come on, Probie, spill!" "I am not telling you about my date last night, Tony." Tim calmly told his sometimes buddy, sometimes nemesis. "Oh, come on, McDater. I tell you about all my dates." "The difference, DiNozzo" came the voice of Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, "is that we don't ask. Grab your gear. We got a dead Naval Lieutenant." As they all got into the elevator, Tony hissed again, "Spill, McGee" *~thwack~* "Thank you Boss" Tony said as the elevator doors closed

As the agency Charger approached the crime scene, the team first noticed a man dressed all in green with a shield on his back. "Is there an gork convention going on?" Probationary Officer Ziva David asked as they got out of the car. "Geek." the three men corrected her as they started to walk toward the crime tape. To their surprise, they saw Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard standing back on the wrong side of the tape.

"Something wrong, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he approached the older Scotsman. "Ahh, Jethro. Yes, it appears that we can not approach the body." "Metro issues, Ducky?" Tony asked. "Not exactly, Anthony. More like animal problems. Metro requested that Mr. Palmer and I stay back for our own safety."

Gibbs said exasperated, "Come on, McGee. Tony, Ziva get the gear. What is Metro's problem. Getting all worried over a damn dog... Suddenly, the two men were faced with a very angry blue bird like creature. "Uhh, Boss? What in the world is that thing?" "I don't know, Elf Lord. You tell me." He then walked up to the Metro cop, and said, "Gibbs, NCIS. What is that thing?" The Metro cop, who could not have been more than 20 years old said as he warily watched the animal, "Agent Gibbs, I have no idea."

At that moment, Tony and Ziva ran up to the pair, Tony saying to Ziva as he approached, " I saw this in a movie once. Holy Mother of God!" As he saw the creature, both he and Ziva pulled their Sigs, and aimed at it. As the creature started to pounce on them, they saw the strange man in green suddenly break through the barrier, yelling as he did, "Marcus, Follow me!" To the stunned agents, the creature immediately started to walk to the man. "Gentlemen, and lady. He is not a danger to you now. I apologize, I told him to guard the body, and no one would let me call him off. I've tried a resurrection spell on him, but I ran out of Blood Moss. It happens sometimes, I double cast when I am nervous and apparently my LRC suit does not work here on... Earth, I believe he said."

"Wait, you were with this man before he died?"Gibbs asked as he tried to make sense of what the man said. Blood Moss? Resurrection spell? What was this guys deal? "Yes, Agent... Gibbs is it? I was with and I am ashamed to admit, I may have been partly responsible for his demise." Suddenly the man found himself looking at four sig barrels. "Wait, wait, let me explain. Marcus stay." he quickly said as Marcus looked about ready to take on all four agents "He and I were talking about this lovely planet, and one of your motorized mounts, a "car" I believe it is called, ran into him. Marcus here, managed to save me, by ramming me out of the way. Unfortunately, the sailor was not as lucky. He said he was a dentist who worked at Bethesda, I believe."

As he finished his story, Marcus started to growl. "Oh good grief, you. Just a second, friends." With that, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a cut of ribs. "Ah, Jethro. I am glad that you were able to finally... Good lord, what is that?." Ducky asked as he and Jimmy Palmer walked up. "Gentlemen, are you healers. Perhaps you have some blood moss you can use to resurrect this poor man." Confused, Palmer looked at Tony and mouthed "Resurrect?" Tony merely shrugged his shoulders, just as confused. "Well, come Mr. Palmer. Lets see if we can get near the poor gentleman. Lets get him back." They both gave Marcus a wide berth as they approached the body. "Ya got a time of death, Duck?" Gibbs asked. "Actually, I do, Jethro. Anthony, can you come get a couple of shots of his watch, please?" As Tony took the requested pictures, Gibbs noticed Michael looking in fascination at the camera. "McGee!" he barked at the junior agent. "You're taking lead on this. I get the feeling its gonna be a weird one."

**So, there ya go. Chapter Two. First off, the four people who are reading this. Thank you. I will keep the Chapters coming as well as I possibly can. If you have seen the picture of the Hiryu, how do you think Abby will react to seeing it. Any suggestions on that one?**


	3. If this in Tuesday, this should be Yew

Chapter III

"Uhh right, my lead. Well first, Tony, bag and tag any evidence that there may be, and get it to Abby. Uhh, Ziva, would you interview the witness, please. Boss, help Ziva. I get the feeling that the weapons he is carrying might distract her." he said with a slight grin. It was then that Gibbs noticed a green sword hanging from the man's belt.

"Good catch, McGee." Gibbs said with a slight smile as he strolled toward the witness." Damn, got to get this guys name." he said to himself as he caught up to Ziva. As they approached the man, Gibbs took control of the questioning. "First off, do you have a name?" "I am the Great Michael Helmsley of Malas, Elder Arcanist, and this is my companion, Marcus." Michael said as he bowed to the two of them. "Your name sounds normal. You are human?" Ziva asked, looking him up and down. "Afraid so, ma'am. Sorry to disappoint." Michael said with a grin. "Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Gibbs interrupted before Ziva could apologize. As Michael started to recount what had happened, McGee wandered over, "Uhh, Boss, we got an ID on the dentist." Damn it, Elf Lord. I told you, you are lead on this case. You are Boss on this one." As McGee walked away, Michael asked Ziva, "Why does he call that man Elf Lord. I know elves, and he does no look like one. I'm married to one, in fact." Ziva looked at him, surprise evident in her eyes, "You are married to an elf." As Michael nodded, Gibbs walked back over, asking Michael to continue which he did.

When they were finished, Gibbs said, " We are going to need for you to come back to NCIS with us. How are we going to do this. Your companion won't fit in our car." Michael did not seem to concerned, "If you can just show me where the kingdom of NCIS is, Marcus can get me there. He is also a mount." McGee walked up as they were talking, "He could follow us Bo.. Uhh Gibbs. "That would not work Elf Lord McGee, my mount is much faster than your cars. Just show me where to go, and I will be there." Gibbs thought it over for a couple of minutes, and said, "I can not risk the trouble it would be if other people saw your companion." Michael thought for a moment, and suddenly dived into his bag. "Just a moment, please. I can't believe I forgot about this thing. I wonder if it works here." Suddenly, he pulled out something that looked suspiciously like a gravestone and pressed a button on it. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed triumphantly, as a box appeared in his hand. "It's a bank box, linked to my land. Can any of you ride a horse?" Gibbs nodded that he could, and Michael handed him a piece of paper. "Sign this please. It is a transfer request for a steed that I have. I always keep extras." As soon as Gibbs signed it, the deed started to glow, and a beautiful brown horse appeared out of nowhere. As Gibbs climbed onto the horse, Michael jumped onto Marcus. "Problem solved" he said as the stone disappeared back into his pack. As they rode off together, DiNozzo said, "Boss-man always gets to have the fun. I'm driving, Elf Lord."

The two men rode in silence as they received many strange looks from passersby. Suddenly, Michael stopped, causing Gibbs to do the same. In front of them was a child, probably about 11, and her mother. "Mommy, what is that?" the little girl asked in wonder as she stared at Marcus. "May I please pet him?" she then asked, looking at Michael.

"Why absolutely, child if it is okay with your mother." Michael replied, dismounting from Marcus. "Ma'am I can assure you, your beautiful child is in no danger from him." As Gibbs watched the child pet Marcus, he was painfully reminded of his own daughter, Kelly. As he was reminiscing, Michael tapped his leg. Jerking back to awareness, he noticed the girl and her mother had left, and Michael had re-mounted Marcus. "I know that look. You lost someone near to you, Agent Gibbs." When Gibbs had nodded that he did, Michael looked knowingly, "Don't worry. Despite what they all say, it eventually does get better. On to less painful subjects, your companion, Ms. David never answered my question regarding your McGee. Why do you call him Elf Lord?" As they set off again, and Gibbs began to recount the story of how McGee came to be known as "Elf Lord", Michael nodded his head. "So do you not respect him?" Gibbs stopped his horse, looking at the other man, "Of course I respect him. He is a valued member of my team. He is almost like family to me." "Perhaps it is different here, but I would think that calling someone by a name that clearly makes him uncomfortable would not be very respectful." Gibbs merely grunted and signaled his mount to continue. "Not very talkative is he old friend?" he mumbled to Marcus, who merely grunted in response. "Why did I ask you? You two are like two peas in a pod." he chuckled to himself as they rode on.

Meanwhile, in the car, Tony's phone rang. "Zee, could you answer that? It's probably Gibbs wondering where we are." As Ziva answered the phone, she heard the hyper voice of Abby Scuito saying, "Tony, Gibbs is on the news, riding on a horse with a guy riding some really weird blue thing. What is going on?" "Abby, it is Ziva. Don't worry, we know where Gibbs is. We are bringing back some evidence from our call-out." The fact that Ziva answered Tony's phone did very little to ease Abby's mind. "Where is Tony? Did that blue monster kill him? Why are you not trying to take it down? What is going on here! Why is Gibbs not answering his phone? He always answers for me." Tony took the phone and started to calm Abby down. "Abby we are all fine. We know about the blue thing, okay? Just calm down. We will be aboard the Yard in about 3 minutes." With that, he hung up and continued driving.

As Gibbs and Michael approached the gate, they saw Marine Gunnery Sergeant William Blythe waiting for them. "Sir!" the Gunny saluted Gibbs, "Director Vance has ordered that you and your guest immediately be allowed on base, sir!" As Gibbs thanked the Gunny, and dismounted from the horse, Michael did the same, saying "Marcus, follow me" to the creature. To the Marines amazed eyes, the creature eyed the Gunny, and started to follow the man. Gibbs looked at the horse and said to Michael, "Can I get him to follow me like that?" Michael told him that he could do so and told him how, and within minutes, the horse was following behind the former Marine sniper as though they had been together for years. As they approached the doors to NCIS headquarters, Michael realized a problem. "Gibbs, we will have to come out here in about two hours to feed the mounts or they will wander off." Gibbs saw how, in Marcus case, that could be a real problem. At that moment, the agency Charger containing the rest of the team pulled up. "Boss, don't know if you are aware of this, but the two of you are now famous." Tony said as he exited the car. "And I'd like to know why a member of my agency was riding on a horse." said a voice from behind Gibbs and Michael. "After all, I could have sworn that we had cars that get you to and from crime scenes." Gibbs turned around, saying "Well Leon, its a very simple answer. Have you ever seen one of these?" He pointed to Marcus, who was eating at what looked like a cooked bird. Without waiting for an answer, he said "Yeah, neither had we. We figured it would probably be better if we didn't release this creature on the streets of Washington DC." "well, yeah, Gibbs. I kinda gathered that, but you could have at least answered my calls."

Director Vance said as he held up his cell phone. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone, which read "13 missed calls" "damn it!" he exclaimed as he tossed his phone toward McGee, " Elf.. McGee, fix that thing."As McGee turned the ringer back on, the phone started to ring. He tossed the phone back to Gibbs, who caught it one handed and flipped it open. "Yeah, its Gibbs." Pulling the phone away from his ear, the rest of the team could hear Abby yelling about him not keeping in touch. "Abbs, Abbs! I just got the ringer thing turned back on. I didn't know you were calling. Yes we are on the Yard. Yes Abby come on out. No Abbs, it doesn't bite. I don't know what he eats, Abbs. No, we are not keeping it." With that, he hung up. "You are not keeping the mount?" Michael asked. "Oh, no. Abby was asking about Marcus. Yes, I will be keeping the horse. Is there any way that I can take it to my hometown and do the transfer thing to my father or something similar?" Gibbs asked , hoping he could keep the horse there. "If you introduce him to your father, he will accept commands such as Follow and stay, but he will not be able to ride him." As Gibbs nodded his understanding, Michael looked toward the door, smiled and said "Ahh, I see your Miss Abby I believe. Tell her that he eats meat." Gibbs turned around and saw that indeed Abby was standing at the door holding fruits and vegetables. "Abbs, come on out. Marcus eats meat." As Abby heard this, her mouth formed a perfect little O. "But Gibbs, I don't hae any. What if he doesn't like me?" "Abbs, we're not trying to get the two of you together. I have seen him let an eleven year old girl pet him. I think you'll be okay." At that, Abby handed the fruits and vegetables she was holding, and started to reach out to pet Marcus, he suddenly started snorting. "eep!" she squeaked as she sought refuge behind Gibbs. As Michael watched, confused Marcus continued to snort, until suddenly, he sneezed. Loudly. "Easy,easy, Marcus. I am sorry Miss Abby. He has never done that before." Abby's fear vanished as her instinct as a scientist overtook her. As she was pondering over what could have caused the creature to sneeze, the team made their way toward the evidence garage where they were going to keep the mounts. "Gibbs! Gibbs! He's allergic to gunpowder." As they reached the evidence garage, Michael commanded Marcus to stay, and after Gibbs told the horse to stay and told the evidence techs to leave the mounts alone, he called the elevator down. As the doors opened, Ducky said "Jethro, we have a problem."

**Here is Chapter Three. I find I am having an easier time writing this one for some reason, but I will be continuing Betrayal so don't worry if you have read it. Also, my character on UO really is married to an elf. Ironically the elf character is owned by my real wife. Hows that for irony :) Chapter four is upcoming. What do you suppose the problem is?**


	4. And now, something is growling at us

Chapter IV

"What kind of problem, Duck?" Gibbs asked the Scotsman as they all rode down the elevator towards Autopsy. As the doors to Autopsy opened, Michael noticed a purple dome enclosing the sailor.

"Doctor Mallard, how long has that been there?" he asked, pointing to the body. "I see you have noticed it as well. It has been there for about 15 minutes. Mr. Palmer and I walked in and it was there."

Michael turned to Gibbs and said, "The good Doctor is correct, Agent Gibbs. We do have a problem. That is a spell which means someone else from my world is here." Just then, the door at the autopsy garage opened, revealing a most extraordinary sight: a young lady dressed almost identical to Michael, except without the white sash, and her face was light blue.

"Freeze! NCIS!" came four voices as once again, four Sigs were pointed at the intruder. Suddenly, an unearthly screech came from behind the group.

"Lower. your. weapons." Michael said as he pulled everyone into Autopsy, causing the doors to close. "Okay, what was that?" Instead of answering, Michael looked to the newcomer and said, "Jessica, as soon as I open these doors, Cupcake is gonna come charging in here to make sure you are safe. Seeing me will give him pause, but not for long. Can you control him, or do I need to get them to safety?"

"I can handle Cupcake, sir. Doth not need worry about me, milord but if you take these people back through there, they shall be safe." the newcomer, Jessica said in a small voice. "Very well, Jessica. I will return."

And with that, he herded the group toward the autopsy garage. "Stay here, and I will explain everything when I return." Michael said as he closed the heavy door behind him, going back into autopsy.

As the door closed behind them, Gibbs asked the others "What in the hell is going on? I mean, this seems like something out of one your MMROPG's, McGee? What was that thing outside of autopsy?"

Abby said, in a fearful voice, "I saw it, Gibbs. It was red and black and looked like a monster. It was terrifying with wings and hooves."

Just then, the heavy doors opened and there stood Michael, blood dripping down his side from a gash to his shoulder. "Okay," he panted, breathing as though he ran a marathon, "Come in slowly with your hands out in the open. We have him controlled, but a large group might scare him, and cause him to try to attack again." As they slowly re-entered Autopsy, Ducky stepped toward Michael, saying "Dear boy, let me look at that slice on your shoulder."

As though noticing it for the first time, Michael turned toward Jessica and said, "Jess, did you do this with your fang? I really need to know." Embarrassed and almost at tears, Jessica admitted that she did, indeed accidentally get him with her weapon. Michael merely shrugged and said, "Well, that explains the shortness of breath" just before he passed out.

All at once, several things happened in rapid succession. First, the young lady known as Jessica started to panic, second, Ducky ran over toward Michael as the other agents stood there helpless, and third, the creature, started to nervously paw the ground at his mistresses discomfort. Abby bravely started to walk over toward the young lady, but a growl from the creature stopped her in her tracks.

"Cupcake, stay." Jessica said weakly as she held back a sob. "Is it safe now?" Abby asked. "I don't know." Jessica cried before the sobs finally won out and took over. "I have killed my master, and only real friend in Sosaria."

As she started to collapse, Abby bravely ran toward the girl and caught her, turning to glare at the creature Jessica had called "Cupcake". "Don't even think about it, buddy." she said as Cupcake began to advance on her threateningly. "I'm not gonna hurt her, okay?" To prove her point, she held her arms out, and suddenly realized she was wearing her spikes and her collar. "Oh, damnit!" she said as she slowly took them off and slid them toward the now confused animal who looked down at them, and then back to Abby.

"They're not weapons, see? They are decoration. Thats all." she said as she turned back to Jessica, who was sobbingly repeating, "I've killed my master!""Umm, excuse me my dear, I have someone here who wishes to speak with you." Ducky said as he approached the two ladies, he and Gibbs supporting a pale Michael.

"Jessica," he said soothingly, "You haven't killed me, I merely passed out. Dr. Mallard says it is from blood loss. You have not recharged your fang recently, have you?" As Jessica took in Michaels appearance, her mouth formed a perfect "O" as she realized that she had not recharged it.

As she started to apologize for her oversight, Michael merely held up his hand, "I am very glad that you failed in your duty, my apprentice, otherwise, I would be with the elders. However, you must serve penance, so you will assist Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer here while we are on this plane. Is that understood?" "I hear and obey, master. I will serve them to the best of my ability." Jessica said, some strength reentering her voice. " Good, now about Cupcake. Marcus is taking up my power, so either you will have to shrink Cupcake, or learn to control him. When was he last fed?" At those words, Jessica began to sob again,

"Oh, Master, I am so sorry again. I beg your forgiveness! We were trying to stay in stealth and in the confusion of landing in this place, I forgot to feed him." "Very well apprentice. We will add this transgression onto your penance. Meanwhile, here is a test for you: What is the spell for Creating Food for the mounts?"

As the team watched, Jessica screwed up her Elven face in thought before finally saying excitedly, "Oh, oh, it's In Mani Ylem." Michael gave nothing away as he said, "Are you sure?" Suddenly Jessica did not look very sure, "Umm, no, maybe it is In Por Ylem. That sounds right." Michael said, "Okay, try it then." As she started to chant the spell, Michael reached behind him, and grabbed his shield. Gibbs, realizing what was going to happen, motioned for Ducky to move away, him doing the same just in time for a pure white arrow to come flying at the men. Michael easily deflected it with his shield. "Now, Jessica, what does Por mean? Did you read the scrolls I assigned you?" "Yes, Master I read them. Por means movement" she finished slowly, realizing her mistake, "and Mani means food." As she finished saying this, the autopsy phone suddenly rang, startling everyone in the room. Ducky quickly moved to get it, saying as he did, "Autopsy. Yes, just a second, Director. Jethro, you asked the director to inform you when two hours were nearly up?" Gibbs nodded, saying, "the mounts" to DiNozzo as Michael and Gibbs walked hurriedly out of autopsy Michael saying over his shoulder, "Nice spell shot though, Jess. Your penance starts now." Gibbs yelled, "Hey, you coming?" to the rest of the team as they piled into the elevator and the door closed. As the autopsy doors closed, Jessica looked like she was ready to cry again. "There, there dear. One thing I have learned from Jethro, and your master seems cut from a similar cloth, he gives you a hard time because he cares." Ducky said as Jessica cast the food creation spell, and gave the slab of ribs to Cupcake, who immediately perked up, and started to calm down.

**Author's Note: Jessica is another character I created and is pretty accurate to my description here. She is an elf, but is not married to Michael. I am going to skip over the feeding of the mounts for you, my readers. Also the definitions of Por and Mani are correct according to the website.**


	5. Malas Abound

**Author's Note: Be warned, my Readers. There is quite a bit of swearing in this Chapter. Mostly, the D-Word, The S-Word-, and the H-word. When you get to where it is, you will understand why. I am changing the rating to Teen just in case. I hope this doesn't inconvenience any of you.**

Chapter V

As the team exited the elevator for the squad room, Tony was telling Michael about a movie he had seen the previous week. "So, let me see if I understand this, you went to a giant building, and sat for two hours watching people kill each other on a screen, but afterward the people are still alive? What is the point?"

"Michael, we have been trying to figure Tony's movie obsession for eight years." McGee said as he walked to his own desk. "This coming from a man who dresses like an elf for three weeks out of the year, and says things like "Prithee" and spends the rest of the time slaying dragons on a video game?" Tony said sarcastically, looking at McGee.

At this, McGee looked up asking, "Hey, what is wrong with slaying dragons in your free time?" At the same time, Michael pulled out his weapon, looking around saying "There are dragons in the realm?" At this moment, Gibbs walked in noticing Michael's stance. "DiNozzo!" he barked at the senior agent. "What'd I do, Boss?" Tony asked looking affronted. "Well, apparently, you did something to get our guests hackles raised."

As Tony stammered to explain what happened, Gibbs walked over to McGee, saying "Do you have the room for him to stay with you, Tim?" The use of Tim's first name, which was unusual in itself got the young agent stammering almost as bad as Tony, "Uh, Boss. What about Michael's mount? I don't really have room in my apartment for both Michael and ..Marcus? the last was asked of Michael who was still looking for dragons. "Huh? Yes, Marcus. However, since I now know Jessica is here, I should have a solution. Jessica has her faults, but her mother, was a legendary alchemist. Fortunately, she taught Jessica everything she knew before she joined the elders." Everyone noticed the brief flash of pain cross Michael's face. "She was someone close to you, wasn't she?" Abby asked as he approached Michael.

Before he could respond, Gibbs cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs? They what? Michael we gotta go. A couple of people somehow got on the base, and stole your mount." Without a word, both men ran to the elevator at full speed. "Probie, BOLO on the mount. Ziva, talk to the evidence techs, find out..." Tony started to say as he looked up to see Ziva running full pelt to the stairs "What the hell happened. I'm on it, Tony!" she threw over her shoulder as she ran.

As they got into the elevator, Michael suddenly said, "Agent Gibbs, do they have your horse?" Gibbs shook his head in the negative. Michael breathed a sigh of relief and said, "We need to get to Autopsy, then. I'm gonna need Cupcake. She is the only mount Jess and I have that is strong enough to even think about taking on Marcus." "You think it may come to that, Michael?" Gibbs asked as he mashed the button for Autopsy.

"By the Gods, I hope not." Michael replied as the elevator stopped. The two men burst into Autopsy, Michael saying as he did, "Jess, two things. One, I need a shrink potion. Two, I need Cupcake transferred to me in War Mode." "My lord, what is the problem?" Jessica asked as she dived into her pack, pulling out a vial of a red looking potion. "Someone has stolen Marcus. Wait, he's still under my power though. Oh, no, I'm gonna have to take him on myself. Jess, did you repair my bow?"

Jessica once again dived in to her pack, pulling out a brown composite bow. "Here it is, my lord. However, I need remind you, you will not be able to heal yourself with spells using that." "Jess, I can't take on Marcus alone, and he is approaching the two hour mark. If he goes wild, this whole planet is in trouble. I don't have any other choice. I am not risking you." Suddenly, Gibbs phone rang, "What is it, Tony?" As he listened to DiNozzo, Michael started to pull out a green quiver from his pack, strapping it to his back. "Got it, good job Tony. Thanks." he hung up, telling Michael that the people who stole Marcus was seen putting him in the back of a U-Haul truck. At that, the two men ran out of Autopsy, headed toward the Evidence garage. As they ran, Michael pulled out his bank stone, accessed his bank, and grabbed another mount. This horse was on fire, however. As he jumped on, Gibbs grabbed his mount, and off the men went.

As they urged the horses on, each man thought about the ramifications if they didn't find the truck. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs suddenly yelled. As Michael looked over at him, he noticed that Gibbs had a small device in his ear. "Where were they last seen?" "Umm, Gibbs. I see them, and this is proof the Gods hate me." Gibbs looked up to see Marcus glowing electric blue. "Gibbs, back off. Your mount is no match for him. My mount is no match for him." As he dismounted from the firesteed, he used the shrink potion on him.

As the horse vanished, Marcus pounced. "Marcus, STOP!" Michael yelled as Marcus as running toward him. Marcus stopped, shook his head, and started to run toward him again. "Damnit! He's being provoked, but from where?" It was then that he noticed that Marcus eyes were glazed over. "Wait, only one being can provoke a pet like that. Its a gargoyle!" As he came to this realization, suddenly the air began to shimmer before him in a ring of fire. "Wildfire!" Michael yelled as Gibbs mount ran away from the flames, carrying Gibbs along for the ride. As the former Marine got his mount back under control, he turned it around to see Michael writhing in pain as he was surrounded by the flames. It was then that he noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone else was there. As he watched, the other person started to reach in front of him, saying as he did, "Haelyn" As he looked toward Michael, he saw him shooting arrows towards Marcus.

Without thinking, Gibbs pulled his Sig, and fired a shot at the other person. As the bullet hit, the man started to change. Once he regained his true form, Michael looked over, saying as he did, "You!" and started to shoot arrows at him instead. Marcus shook his head again, and started to charge toward the gargoyle. "Marcus, Guard Me!" Michael said as he fired arrow after arrow at the gargoyle. Between the three of them, they finally killed the Gargoyle. "How many of you are there?" Gibbs asked as he walked toward Michael, who was struggling to stand. "Oww" Michael said as he said "Olorisstra." Suddenly a purple dome enclosed he and Marcus, similar to the dome that Jessica made. To Gibbs astonishment, the burned skin that Michael had started to vanish, leaving him looking as though nothing happened. As this was happening, Gibbs dismounted from his horse, and fed him an apple. The horse immediately perked up.

It was then that Gibbs noticed that the horse was favoring his front leg. "Aww, hell!" he said as the horse looked at him. "Bring him over here. I can heal him." As Gibbs got closer to the dome, the horse started to walk more normally. By the time they got to the dome, the creature was walking as though nothing happened. As they stepped out of the dome, it collapsed on itself. "Shall we go" Michael asked as he fed Marcus a cut of ribs. Marcus immediately perked up. "Sorry about that, old friend." Michael said as he mounted the creature, Gibbs doing the same and the two of them rode off. Neither of them noticed the gargoyle get up, and say in a deep baritone, "We shall meet again, Michael Helmsley of Malas and Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS. Count on it." He then spread his wings and flew off in a giant burst of wind.

As the two of them approached NCIS headquarters, Gibbs saw Tony, and Ziva rushing out of the building. "Boss, we got a problem! Some winged freak just busted in the building and kidnapped Abby and Jessica. What is going on, Boss?" Tony said as he ran up to Gibbs. As the two men looked at each other, they wondered the same thing.

**A\N: Bum bum bum. Gargoyles are a part of the shard that I play on on UO. This one is not a character I created, so I did not name him. Chapter Six will be coming up shortly. Also, no more new characters I promise.**


	6. Race to the White House

**A\N **I am so sorry, everyone. My normal computer went out on me, so I was having to use my wife's but it doesn't have the program that I normally use to write. However here is Chapter Six of NCIS: Sosaria

"Somebody tell me something!" Vance yelled from the balcony half an hour later "What do we have, Gibbs!"

"Looks like the intruder gained access to the building via Autopsy receiving where Abby was getting samples from Dr. Mallard. The intruder then knocked Dr. Mallard and autopsy assistant Jimmy Palmer out, snatched Abby, and Jessica. He then blasted his way back out of the building the same way. All told, one destroyed door and the receiving gate was destroyed when Cupcake, a... what did you call him, Michael?" Gibbs looked at the other man, who slowly looked back and said,

" What? Oh,umm its called a Pandorian Dinosaur." "Right, when Cupcake charged through the gate. Unfortunately, Cupcake got away and also is on the loose, that is to say, wherever Jessica and Abby are, Cupcake is searching nearby." "We hope." Tony said under his breath.

"Is there a problem, Special Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked as he approached the team. Tony simply pointed to the television, where the team noticed a news reporter ducking as a fireball headed her way. "Oh, crap." Michael said as he noticed that it was the gargoyle firing the fireballs toward the police. "Agent Gibbs, your law enforcement do not have anything in their arsenal that can handle him. We have to stop him." McGee, call Metro. Find out where that is, then get me the reporter for ZNN, this Cindy Michaels. I want to know if she has seen Cupcake as well." "On it, Boss." McGee responded crisply as he began dialing.

"Leon, we're gonna need a Marine detachment for this one. Call the Commandant, tell him that I am calling in the marker he owes me from 6 years ago. Tell him we'll need the best he has." "I'll make the call right now, Gibbs." Vance said as he grabbed DiNozzo's desk phone and started dialing. "Boss, I have the location, and Cindy Michaels said that she had not seen Cupcake, however, she is going to very interested to get an interview with you. I told her that you were busy, and an interview was out of the question." Just then, the subject of the conversation came on the screen. "We have just recieved word from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service that there is also a monster on the loose. It is described as a red and black horselike creature with wings. It is considered extremely dangerous. If you see it, do not approach it, and do not try to apprehend it."

"Oh, thats just great. Now every hunter is going to be out to bag it. What else could go wrong?" Tony said. No sooner than the words left his mouth, a magically amplified voice sounded all around them. "Michael Helmsley of Malas, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS, you have two of your Earth hours to come to the dwelling known as the White House. There, you both will assist me in taking over as supreme ruler of this realm. If you do not comply, I will murder the human known as Abigail Sciuto and the Elf known as Jessica. Your two hours begin now!"

"You had to ask, Tony?" Ziva said as Vance hung up the phone. "The Commandant said you will have your detachment, and to remind you that you owe him a bottle of Stoli from 4 years ago.""Damn, I was hoping he had forgotten about that." Gibbs said as McGee yelled triumphantly. "Boss, I found Cupcake, and you are not going to believe where." As Tim brought up the satellite image, everybody looked on in amazement as Ziva asked, "Isn't that?" Gibbs had as big a smile as any of the others had ever seen on him, "Hell yes it is! Lets go get him, and stop this gargoyle." As the rest of the team looked at the Marine Sniper in amazement, he added, "Yeah, never thought I'd hear myself saying that either." As they all started to leave, McGee took one last look at the picture which showed Cupcake leading a group of Marine tanks down Interstate 695.

As they all got outside, Michael grabbed the deed for Marcus, and pressed it, revealing the creature. "Marcus, War Mode." he said as he grabbed another deed from his pack. When he pressed this one, a giant dragon suddenly appeared. "Holy shit!" Gibbs exclaimed as the dragon roared. "Wrong deed. Damn! Okay, I hope you're not too out of practice, Marcos. To the air!" As he said this, the gigantic dragon crouched and knocked everyone over when the air of his ascent hit them.

"McGee, call the FAA. Tell them that we have a dragon in the air and to make all pilots aware of it." Gibbs yelled as he picked himself up. "Lets get going." he then said as he ran for one of the Chargers. "Michael put this in your ear. "McGee said as he handed Michael an earwig."With it, you'll be able to hear us. Marcus, the address is Pennsylvania Ave. Follow us as best you can." Marcus snorted as the Charger pulled up. "If you get seperated from us, see that big white spire? Head toward it, and we'll guide you from there." With that, the team sped off. "Come on Marcus. Hyaa!" he said the hiryu sped off after the Charger. As they passed the main gate, the Marine on duty saluted the pair, yelling, "Give em hell, sir!"

As Gibbs drove, Tony looked skyward for any sign of Marcos, the dragon. "Got him Boss. Turn right on 7th SE." then held on as Gibbs executed a very fast right turn and headed toward the Freeway. Soon, they caught up to the procession of tanks. As Gibbs pulled moves that would make an F-14 pilot lose his lunch, Michael and Marcus were right on his tail. When they reached the front of the procession, they saw Cupcake galloping at full speed, roaring as he ran. "Michael, its Gibbs. How would you know if Cupcake needs to eat?" Gibbs said into his wrist mike as McGee suddenly remembered that Michael didn't have a mike. "Uhh, Boss?" McGee said as all of a sudden, Marcus ran past them as though they were standing still. As they watched in amazement, Marcus matched speed with Cupcake. Michael whispered something to Marcus, and stood up on the Hiryu's back. He then jumped across to Cupcake, and yanked on his reins, pulling him off to the side. As they sped by, the last thing the team saw was Michael taking a cut of ribs out of his pack, and offering it to Cupcake. "Lets go, Cupcake. Just like old times. Hyaa!" Michael said as they sped off toward the tanks once again.

Meanwhile, the team was approaching the turn for 17th St. SW. "Uhh, Boss, do you suppose Marcus knows to turn?" Tony asked They soon got their answer when Marcus continued onto Independence Ave SW. "Michael, its Gibbs. Marcus kept going where we had to turn." In response, he got two beeps. As the passed the Daughters of the American Revolution Museum, they suddenly saw Marcus ahead of them in front of the procession. "How did he do that?" Suddenly, Cupcake was beside them, with Michael on his back. "We took a stroll through a park. Hope we don't get you into trouble!" he said as they sped off toward the Hiryu where Michael repeated the process of transferring him to the other mount. With that, they all stopped. They had reached Pennsylvania Ave.


	7. Son of Sosaria

Chapter Seven

As Gibbs and Michael approached the gate to the White House, a guard stopped them. "Halt! Identification please." His demeanor, however changed when he got a good look at Marcus.

"You're a couple of the aliens that are trying to take over. Stay where you are."

"Special Agent Gibbs?" a voice from behind the guard asked. The guard turned quickly pointing his weapon at the newcomer, and immediately stood to attention.

"Mr. President, sir!" he said as he and Gibbs saluted the President of the United States. As the President ordered the guard to stand down, Michael leaned over to Gibbs and commented, "Funny. I thought he'd be taller." The President however gave no sign that he even heard the man, despite the fact that he was standing practically next to them. "Come gentlemen, your host requests your presence in the Oval Office."

As they started to walk off, Michael and Gibbs allowing the man to get a few yards ahead of them, Michael whispered, "Gibbs, he is being controlled. The gargoyle is controlling him, I'm just not sure how. It can't be peacemaking unless your President tried to attack him"

"It is possible that he attacked the gargoyle. This President was a Marine, and we do not take someone trying to take us over very well. Is there a way to break the spell?" Gibbs asked as they walked behind. Michael explained that they first had to make sure that the President was actually even being controlled. "There is a way to tell, but it will take two things from you. Number one, when I say now, I need for you to run that way as fast as you can. If the President is being controlled, he'll know before you run. Second, once he catches you, I need for you to say this: _Fal so loat de _Got it?" Michael asked as they approached the front door of the White House.

"Got it. Tell me when to go." Gibbs said. As the President stepped onto the first step, Michael yelled "Now!" and both Gibbs and the President started running back up toward the guard shack. The President, despite being a few years older than Gibbs, quickly caught up to the Senior Agent, and Gibbs looked him directly in the eye, and yelled, "Fal so loat de!" From inside the White House, an unearthly scream pierced the air, and at the same time, the President shook his head as though trying to clear cobwebs.

"Gunny?" he asked when he regained his bearing. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs said, "Colonel, this is going to sound out there, but a gargoyle from another realm is attempting to take over the world, starting with the White House. He currently is holding my forensic scientist and an elf companion of his," at this he pointed to Michael, who was trying to keep both Cupcake and Marcus from charging into the building.

Suddenly, there was a screech from the sky, and Marcos landed just outside the gate next to the Charger containing the rest of the team, who were needless to say, surprised. "Oh, and we had a dragon flying recon looking for that dinosaur over there." pointing at Cupcake who was eating a cooked bird.

The President uttered a couple of words that would make his wife angry if she were there, and not, fortunately in Martha's Vineyard. "What can we do, Gunny?" President Ryan asked. "Well, if I may make a suggestion sir." Michael asked as he approached the men, "Let me get the Gargoyle out here, and my team and I will take care of it. Special Agent Gibbs and his team can go in and get Miss Sciuto and Jessica." Gibbs shook his head, "Its too dangerous Michael. Let me and my team handle him." "Gibbs, with all due respect, three things, one you have nothing able to take him down, I do. two, you probably know the layout of this building better than I do. and three, according to Agent McGee, one of your rules is to 'Clean up your own mess' Well, this is mine, let me clean it up. All I need you to do is get Jessica to me as quickly as possible. Handling three pets is very draining." The three agreed that the plan was sound, and Gibbs and President Ryan both went back toward the Chargers. Once they were safely away, Michael looked at the pets, and said "All war Mode."Suddenly, Marcus, and Cupcake started howling in rage, and Marcos started shrieking. "We've come for your blood, Gargoyle." Michael's magically amplified voice could be heard for miles. "You take two females for hostages. Come out here and face a true challenge!" At that, Michael stood and waited.


	8. The Elf and the Goth

Chapter Eight

Inside the Oval Office, Abby and Jessica were sitting on a couch when suddenly, the gargoyle said, "They have arrived. Bring them to me."

"Yes, milord" the President said and walked out like a marionette. "I can't wait to see Gibbs kick your ass, Mr Gargy." Abby said in a show of defiance. Suddenly, the gargoyle materialized in front of her, and said "I would keep my comments to myself, human."

With that, he backhanded Abby across the face. "Heal her, Elf." he then said to Jessica dismissively and turned around. As Jessica used a spell to heal her, Abby asked her, "What is his deal?" Jessica explained that the gargoyles and the humans worked together to retake the Gargoyle City, Val Lor Reg, from Lord Blackthorn.

"You see the sash that the Gargoyle is wearing? It is the sash of that battle. Gargoyles wear that sash as a sign of respect to the humans that helped defeat Blackthorns forces. However, there is a radical sect who believe that Gargoyles are the dominant race in Sosaria. Their allegiance is depicted by a red slash through their sash. Do you see it? It represents the blood of humans that they are willing to spill." In awe, Abby asked Jessica how she knew so much of the history. Before she could answer though, the Gargoyle suddenly let out a ear splitting scream of agony. "Michael. It has to be. He must have released your President."

With that, Jessica stood up, and said, "You should give up now, gargoyle. A son of Sosaria has freed your captive, and ..." As she started choking, Abby charged toward the gargoyle but he easily avoided her. The next thing Jessica and Abby heard was Michael's amplified voice saying, "We've come for your blood, Gargoyle. You take two females for hostages. Come out here and face a true challenge!" At that, the gargoyle threw Jessica aside, and stalked out of the Oval Office.

Jessica grabbed a crystal out of her backpack, and pressed it, saying as it lit up, "He's coming your way, milord. Good luck." "Understood Jessica. The NCIS team is coming to get you two. Get to me as fast as you can." Michaels voice came from the crystal, but Jessica did not hear it because she had fallen unconscious. "Michael, its Abby. Jessica is down. What can I do?"

"Damn! I'm sorry Abby. I'll have to get back to you." Suddenly, the door to the Oval Office burst open, and Gibbs, followed by the President, and the team came charging in. "Abby, are you okay?" Gibbs asked as she rush into his arms. "Gibbs, Jessica is hurt!" "Abby, I'm fine." came a weak voice from where Jessica was sitting. They all watched entranced as Jessica was enveloped in a soft blue glow.

Suddenly, the glow was blinding, and Jessica started to shriek in rage. Suddenly, in a last blinding light, Jessica had disappeared. "What just happened?" Abby asked as they ran toward an escape tunnel, the President in the lead. "No idea. McGee, get her back to NCIS, but do not leave. DiNozzo, David, Gunny, on me! Lets go kick him back to where ever the hell he came from!" President Ryan said, as they ran off toward the Secret Service Armory.


	9. The End of the Day?

Chapter Nine

As the battle wore on, Michael was definitely feeling the strain of handling three separate animals, and keeping his eyes on his opponent. Many times, he was barely able to get out of the way of a spell. Suddenly, a blinding blue light, which could be seen for miles, enveloped the entire White House property. In the center of this light, stood Jessica, angrier than Michael had ever seen her.

" Jessica, no!" Michael yelled as Jessica charged directly at the gargoyle. However at the last minute, Jessica stopped, but the spell she cast didn't. It slammed right into the gargoyle, sending him flying toward the White House.

"This is a magic arrow, milord." Jessica yelled toward Michael as she sent electric blue arrows hurtling toward the gargoyle. "Cupcake, kill the gargoyle!" Jessica said next. At that, Cupcake started charging toward him, roaring in blind rage. "All kill gargoyle!" Michael followed up to the remaining two pets, who leapt (and in Marcos case, flew) into action. From out of nowhere came the sound of multiple shots from automatic weapons.

Shocked, Michael turned around to see the NCIS team, loaded with various weapons, bearing on the battle. The gargoyle, realizing that he was outnumbered started to fly away. "Not this time." Michael heard Gibbs say as he grabbed a sniper rifle from President Ryan. As he lined up the shot and fired, Michael watched as the Gargoyle fell. After that, it was pretty much over.

As Jessica landed, the glow was getting fainter. As Michael approached the fallen gargoyle, he stripped him of the sash, and saying "Haelyn" regrettably, cast Wildfire on him, destroying him. After that, he ran up to Jessica who was barely conscious. Hunting around in her pack, he found what he was looking for.

"Jess, take this. Come on, you can do it. As she slowly drank the potion, he muttered, "Olorisstra" and she was enveloped in a fog, and before their eyes, her color started to improve. "Milord, I'm sorry. I know you forbid my using Rage, but I had to. I could feel you losing too much energy." Jessica said as Michael enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Jess, its okay. I'm just glad you are okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

As the NCIS team converged on the pair, Michael self consciously got up, helping Jessica up as well. As she imperceptably (to everyone but Michael) started to sway, he caught her before she could fall. He again dug into her pack, pulling out three vials. "Marcos, Marcus Come!" he yelled at the dragon, and Hiryu. As they approached, he popped the cork on both vials, and gave them the contents. Before the assembled party's eye, the pair started to shrink. Once they had reached roughly the size of a small statue, Micharel picked them up, and placed them in his pack.

"Jess, call Cupcake, and transfer him over, then go with the team back to NCIS, and let Dr. Mallard check you over, understood?." he asked. "Yes, Milord. I wish that we did not have to kill the gargoyle." "So do I, Jess. They are a noble race, and the shedding of any of Sosarias childrens blood is unacceptable. Agent Gibbs, will you remain behind?" he asked as the team started to walk off towards the cars.

At that, President Ryan spoke up, "My driver can get the two of you back to the Navy Yard." "Oh, I'm not shrinking Cupcake. This is for when we get back. Its just that Marcus is not as young as he once was, so I try to not use him in battles as much as I did when I was Young." Gibbs quickly added that he could ride a mount so a ride would not be required by him either.

At that the three men walked into the Rose garden where Cupcake laid her head down and quickly fell asleep."I did not want to discuss this with Jessica present, but I have no idea how we are going to get back to Sosaria, Gibbs." "I can have the best scientists in the US investigating how you got here in the first place." President Ryan offered. "That won't be necessary, Mr. President. I know how we got here, and it is partially my fault. Therein lies the problem, I can not figure out how to recreate it."

"You see, thousands of years ago, a human by the name of Lord British came into our land and created the splendor that we know. About 50 years later, Sosaria was attacked by an evil mage by the name of Mondain, and Lord British used a black moongate to transport a person from this realm to save us. Unfortunately, it rendered the island that the moongate on uninhabitable." As the other two men listened, one of the White House staff walked up with drinks for the three of them. "Don't argue, Gunny. Just drink it." President Ryan sad as Gibbs began to he was on duty.

Instead, Gibbs grabbed the drink from the tray, and began to sip.. As the men drank, Michael set his down untouched, and continued his story. "Twelve years ago, I found a passage through a shrine that I had never seen. Now, I am a Companion, and my job is to help new citizens who come into Sosaria. Part of that job is knowing everything about the landscape, so I immediately began to investigate. What I had found was the very island that Lord British and the Mages had created the moongate on. Foolishly, I kept this information to myself. Instead, I started to go to the island more often. It was my so called "thinking place" One day about two weeks ago now, I went to the island as usual. Afterward, I received a summons from the head of the Companions, who was in the land of Yew at the time. Well, I am ashamed to admit. Rather than leaving the shrine, I used my runebook on the island to create a moongate. What I am afraid of is the fact that I have no idea how to recreate the phenomenon here on Earth."

Suddenly, Gibbs phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." the man said as he flipped his phone opened. As the party on the other line spoke, Michael looked around at the Rose Garden. "Mr President, this is a beautiful garden, sir." As President Ryan thanked him, Gibbs closed his phone, saying as he did, "We have to get back to NCIS, Michael. I'm afraid the trouble isn't over.

**A\N The Lord Brirtish\Avatar history is only half correct. According to what I have read, British and twelve Mages did summon the Avatar, however, I do not know if the part about an island is true, but it makes sense to me so... I'll try to post Chapter Ten, but I have to write it first. What do you suppose the problem is now?**


End file.
